<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Clean Sweep by seleneaurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273271">[Podfic] Clean Sweep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora'>seleneaurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deus Ex (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Injury, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mission aftermath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Clean Sweep" by Masu_Trout</p>
<p>Author's original summary:<br/>In the back of a stolen truck, fleeing a military base full of pissed off mercenaries, Pritchard plays doctor for a badly wounded Adam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Clean Sweep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164756">Clean Sweep</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout">Masu_Trout</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>cover art by greedy_dancer</em>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Audio Duration:</strong> 07:44</li>
<li>
<strong>File Size:</strong> 10.6MB</li>
</ul>
<h3>Downloads/Streaming</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Archive.org streaming/download:</strong><br/>
<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/clean-sweep-podfic/clean%20sweep_mixdown.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
</li>
<li>
<strong>MP3:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Sd5s-i_Q-8-KwcuHR5RpP6NshTsT1WtL">Google Drive </a>
</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Masu_Trout for permission to podfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>